Christmas Encounter
by Princess Variares
Summary: "But before you go ..." She whispered as she tugged down his scarf so that his lips were visible. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them with a soft, short kiss. "Merry Christmas." And that was how Kyouya Tategami, in the first time in his life, felt happy. [Kyouya x Madoka - One shot]


**Christmas Encounter**

By _Princess Variares_

* * *

**Title:** Christmas Encounter

**Category: **Anime/Manga - Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード

**Author: **Princess Variares

**Summary: **"But before you go ..." She whispered as she tugged down his scarf so that his lips were visible. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them with a soft, short kiss. "Merry Christmas." And that was how Kyouya Tategami, in the first time in his life, felt happy. [Kyouya x Madoka - One shot]

**Pairing(s): **Kyouya x Madoka [KyouMado]

**Genre: **Hurt and Comfort, Romance

**Rating: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード® by Takafumi Adachi

**Published: **05/08/2014

* * *

Large pure white snowflakes float down from the heavens, landing on the large blanket of white they have created. The big bright moon illuminated the large sheet of darkness, stars twinkling brightly as if decorating it. The streets of Metal Bey City were completely silence, but only small footsteps were to be heard.

A young man at the age of eighteen walked through the snow filled streets. He wore a plain black long-sleeved t-shirt, dark brown jeans held up by a black belt. He also wore black trainers to cover his feet.

As a few people walked by, all wrapped up in warm clothing suitable for the current weather, they gave him a weird look, mentally asking how he can survive in the freezing cold in such light clothing. The young man simply brushed it off as headed towards a small café.

Once he entered the café, the sound of a charm bell - just above the doorway - starts to ring a melodic jingle to indicate someone new has arrived. Standing at the doorway, his lion-like sapphire blue eyes scanned the café.

There was a small Christmas tree at the back of the shop and decorations hung rom the ceiling. In one corner, there was a fire place and the table was surrounded by soft-looking and large couches. A soft, beautiful tune was playing softly, and the café was empty. Overall, it had a warm, Christmas-like feel to it.

And he heated it.

"Oh, hello!"

An angelic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked as he found a beautiful female standing in front of him. Her skin was creamy white, no scratches or bruises to be seen. Her hair caramel brown and stopped at her shoulders, with bangs framing her face. She also had a small strand of hair that stuck upwards, which he found quite cute. Her eyes sparkled, and the blue rivalled the ocean.

In short, she was an Angel.

"Uumm ... excuse me?"

With his cheeks coated in a crimson red, the young man cleared his throat lightly as he closed his eyes. Opening them again, he looked at her sharply.

"Sorry," He mumbled, walking passed her as if she didn't have anything to say. He went to the back where the fire place was and sat down a dark brown large couch, the angelic woman watching him as he did so.

"Neku-kun, can I have a blanket please?" The young woman asked as she walked towards the counter where a young man with spikey orange hair, sky blue eyes and wearing dark purple headphones was.

"Sure," He said simply as he looked under the counter and fished out a dark blue folded blanket that had the name of the café in the middle sewn in gold. He handed it to her and she thanked him, making her way to the young man at the fireplace.

"I brought you a blanket, you must bee cold if you've been walking in the snow in such light clothing." She said as she placed the blanket next to him. "Would you like anything to drink? Everything is free today since it's Christmas."

"Hot chocolate," He mumbled.

She blinked. "Sorry, I can't hear you. Can you speak louder please?"

"I _said_, hot chocolate. What are you, deaf?" He suddenly snapped. The young woman stood still as she felt a sudden pain in her chest. He then glared at her, his lion-like eyes piercing through her as she stood still.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Wait, Madoka."

Madoka turned around to see Neku walking towards them, his sky blue eyes glaring at the greenette who had just hurt her.

"Neku-kun?" Madoka questioned as Neku stopped and continued to glare at the young man.

"Listen up Sir Sunshine, can't you see that Madoka is trying to help you?" He hissed, taking a step closer to the greenette. "I suggest you stop being a pain in the ass and be nice to her, or else-"

"Neku-kun, stop!" Madoka said worriedly, hanging on to his arm. "Please stop!"

"I tried seeing things from your point of view," The greenette said. He raised his head to glare at Neku. "But I couldn't get my head that far up my ass."

Neku gritted his teeth. "You son of a-!"

"Neku-kun! I beg of you, please stop!" Madoka cried as she hugged Neku from behind, holding him back. "Please ..."

"Madoka ..." Neku said softly as he looked over his shoulder. He glared at the young man one more time, and then sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Madoka, it won't happen again."

Madoka released her grip on Neku, smiling at him. "Thank you so much, Neku-kun."

Neku nodded her head at her, glancing at her over his shoulder one more time, then walking back to the counter. Madoka sighed in relief as she focused her attention back on the greenette.

"I'm very sorry about that, Neku _is_ quite protective of me." She explained, smiling nervously. "Anyway, you said that you wanted hot chocolate, right? Would you like marsh mellows in it? Some whip cream maybe? Or maybe a slice of cake or cookies?"

"Just hot chocolate." He stated, his eyes staring into the fire. He had a look in his eyes that showed sadness and sorrow. She looked at him for a bit, but then nodded her head and heading towards the counter to prepare his hot chocolate.

The young man continued to stare at the fireplace, a distant look in his eyes as he was flooded with memories of his past ...

_Two green-haired small boys were standing at the back of the kitchen. Their eyes were wide with shock at what they had just witnessed. They were both frozen in fear._

_At the other side of the kitchen, their mother, Mikasa Tategami, laid on the floor motionless with a pool of crimson red blood surrounding her. A bloody knife laid on the floor beside her._

_"O-Onii-chan ..." The younger greenette tugged the sleeve of his older brother. "M-Mummy is b-bleeding ..."_

_The older greenette, Kyouya Tategami, stared at the deceased mother in silence. His younger brother, Kakeru Tategami, continued to tug on his sleeve._

_A man with short spiky green hair stood in front of Mikasa, admiring what he had done. He turned around to look at his two sons. His face looked that of a serial killer._

_He then flung his head back and laughed. But not the fatherly love the two boys had gotten used to. It was the laugh of a maniac._

_Kakeru hid behind his brother and cried, hugging him tightly. Kyouya stood there and watched the man he was forced to call 'father' in pure shock and fear. His eyes widened as the said man took a step towards him._

_He grabbed Kyouya by the neck and threw him to the side. Kyouya felt a sharp pain flash through his body as he slammed on the wall. He then fell down and laid on the floor, unconscious._

_The only thing he saw was Kakeru held by the neck and a knife dashing towards him._

_Then everything turned black._

"Kakeru ..." Kyouya muttered as his eyes began to water.

"Are you OK?"

Kyouya gasped and widened his eyes as he realised Madoka sitting on the couch opposite him with a worried look on his face. His hot chocolate was placed on the table near him, and there was a plate of cookies in the middle of the table.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Madoka asked with concern in her voice.

"It's ... It's nothing ..." Kyouya said quietly as he picked up his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip. He felt warmer as the mocha liquid ran down his throat.

"Are you sure?" Madoka questioned.

"Yes, I am." He assured as he blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. "Thank you for the hot chocolate."

"No problem," Madoka smiled. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure ..." Kyouya said, looking away and slightly blushing. He never really enjoyed other people's company.

Madoka smiled and took a sip of her own hot chocolate. Placing it back on the table, she decided to start a conversation.

"May I ask your name?" She asked smiling. "But it's Ok if you don't want to tell-"

"Kyouya." He cut her off. "Kyouya Tategami."

"O-Ok," She said. "My name is Madoka Amano."

Kyouya nodded his head slightly as he took another sip of his hot chocolate. The two were perched in silence for a while.

When the silence was unbearable, Madoka began to speak.

"So, what are you doing here on Christmas Day?" She asked. She looked down at the hot chocolate in her mug, her eyes glistening. "Normaly ... people would be spending time with their families ..."

Kyouya inwardly cringed.

His bangs shadowed his eyes as he said, "I ... I don't have a family."

Silence.

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the young man in front of her. He looked away from her as a silver tear streamed down his face. But she then smiled softly and looked down.

"I ... I know what you mean." She said quietly. "I don't have a family as well. My parents were murdered."

Kyouya turned his head around to face her, his eyes wide. Madoka had a sad smile on her face as she continued to look at the hot chocolate in her mug.

"I was alone ever since then." She told him. "But then I found Neku, something similar happened to his parents as well. So it was just me and him. He's like a big brother to me."

Kyouya turned to look at the counter. Neku was seated with crossed arms and his legs resting on the counter table. He still had his headphones on even though he was as sleep. Kyouya softly smiled as he sipped the last of his hot chocolate and stood up.

"Thanks," He said as he walked towards the door, about to exit.

"Wait!" Madoka called out to him as she went to the counter to get something. Kyouya stopped and turned around to see Madoka carrying what looked like a scarf in her hands.

When she reached him, she paused. Madoka then wrapped the scarf around his neck with a soft crimson red blush coating her cheeks.

"I'm sure you will cold out there. You can keep the scarf as a gift." She told him. Kyouya nodded tugged the scarf up a bit so it covered his lips. As he was about to take his leave, Madoka softly grabbed his wrist. Kyouya turned around to face the brunette.

"But before you go ..." She whispered as she tugged down his scarf so that his lips were visible. She stood on her tip-toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them with a soft, short kiss. "Merry Christmas."

And that was how Kyouya Tategami, in the first time in his life, felt happy.

* * *

**Princess Variares: **Hey guys~! Did you like the one shot? I haven't wrote a Kyouya x Madoka fic in a while, but then I suddenly thought of this! By the way, Neku was based off of Neku Sakuraba from an _**AMAZING**_ game called _The World Ends With You_. (I don't own the game, It's by Square Enix and Jupiter). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review~! :D

**.**

_"O-Onii-chan ..." The younger greenette tugged the sleeve of his older brother. "M-Mummy is b-bleeding ..."_

**- 'Onii' or just 'nii' means 'big brother' in Japanese :)**

**x*X*x**

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! **

**Don't forget to review, ne? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

**x*X*x**

_- Please read and support my other stories, __**Curse My Diary**, **Metal Bey Academy**, **Snow Flake **and **Silent Tears **-_


End file.
